The exception
by miracle raintears
Summary: RaitoxRyuuzaki. Is there an exception for the boys' forbidden love? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Title : The exception . Chapt 1 .

Disclaimer : **deathnote is still not mine .**

* * *

Summary : Summary : Can Raito and Ryuuzaki resist the temptation ? Raito x Ryuuzaki . slight Raito x Misa . R&R!!

* * *

" Ryuuzaki ... can you give me a reason why should i follow you wherever you go ? " Raito asked .

" It's easy ; because you are chained to me . "

" what the .. "

" Yeaps ?.. " Ryuuzaki replied , was still piling up brown and white coloured marshmallow cubes again .

" So , do you still think i am kira ? "

" Answer me !! "

" Well ; yes .. "

" ... Why ? "

" Cause i need to go to the toilet .. " Ryuuzaki stood up .

" That's not an answer !! "

" Let's go " ushered Ryuuzaki as Raito was dragged behind .

---- ---- ----

" Are you done ? " Raito was trying to look away while Ryuuzaki was doing his business .

" hmm .. ahh .. done finally .. "

" It's my turn .. "

" hahas .. " giggled Ryuuzaki .

Ryuuzaki soon found himself staring at places he shouldnt be staring at . He found out that he couldnt resist the 'temptation' anymore ..

" Raito-kun .. " Ryuuzaki hissed .

" Ryuuzaki ! stop acting soft ! " Raito said , without looking at Ryuuzaki .

" Raito-kun .. " Ryuuzaki purred this time ..

At this time ; Raito turned to look at Ryuuzaki .

" What now ? " Raito saw Ryuuzaki slowly walking towards him .

" Ryuu .. Ryuuzaki ?... " Ryuuzaki pulled closer to him .

" Raito-kun .. Raito-kun .. "

" Ryuuzaki . what .. what are you doing ..? "

" Raito-kun .. I .. cant control myself anyone ... Raito-kun .. "

" Ryuuzaki ?... " Raito was shocked as Ryuuzaki started to move his lips towards his .

" Raito ?! " someone called up from outside .

" Haixs .. " sighed Ryuuzaki as he moved further away from Raito .

" Yes.. ? " Raito responded as they came up of the toilet .

" Mr yagami wants to see you now .. " Matsuda said .

" Alright .. ' said Raito as L unlock the chain .

---- ---- ----

After a few minutes , Raito walked out of his room after a talk with his father .

" So ... what did Mr yagami say ? " Ryuuzaki asked while locking the chain again .

" Nothing much .. why ? "

" Nothing ... Let's continue .. "

" !! " Raito was startled .

" with work .. "

Pheww .. thought Raito .

After a few hours ...

" Onii-chan ! " It was Sayu ..

" Sayu .. " Ryuuzaki murmured ..

" Onii-chan ! Look what I've brought you ? ' Sayu exclaimed , holding up a paper bag .

" My sweets ? " Ryuuzaki lifted up his head ; looking as excited as ever .  
" Yeaps ! Strawberry sweets and potato chips and - " Raito stopped sayu while Ryuuzaki try to hide his excited smile ..


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Exception chapt 2

Disclaimer : **DEATH . NOTE . IS . **not . **MINE !**

**

* * *

**

Summary : read chapt one for summary for entire story .

* * *

" Watari .. " Ryuuzaki inquired .

" Yes ; L "

" Erm ; could you bring some .. some .. "

" Oh . Alright .. " Raito looked at Ryuuzaki .

" Watari .. " It was Raito this time .

" Yes .. Raito .. " Ryuuzaki turned to look at Raito .

" Could you .. please .. bring a couple of soda .. here ?.. "

Ryuuzaki thought that Raito's 'couple of soda' meant for both of them , so he didnt ask much . Watari soon took his leave and Raito and Ryuuzaki was left together again .

" Erm , Raito .. "

" Yup ? "

" Since .. since .. Watari hasnt come back .. " Ryuuzaki paused for awhile as he wiped off his saliva while he had been staring at Raito eating strawberry sweets ever since Watari left to buy candies for Ryuuzaki .

" Huh ? " Raito turned and looked at Ryuuzaki .

" could .. could .. you shar .. shar .. share - "

" share what !? "

" Share .. Share .. your .. your .. " Ryuuzaki was afraid of saying the whole sentence out , at least , dignity is a problem for Ryuuzaki .

" My what ? Stop wasting my time ! "

" could you share some of your .. your .. sweets ?? " Ryuuzaki looked down , aoiding Raito's stare .

" huh .. " Raito looked down and looked up again .

" .. plea .. pleas .. please ..? " Ryuuzaki looked up and gave Raito a puppy eye stare .

" what do you want ? " Raito finally gave up .

" hehes . strawberry .. "

" here you go .. only one .." Raito was playing hard to get .

" Thanks !! " Ryuuzaki was enjoying the sweet while taking notice of the brand .

Althought there's alot of sweet stuff on the table ; Ryuuzaki seemed to like Raito's sweet best . Soon , Watari came back with two packets of marshmallow and two cans of soda . Just as Ryuuzaki wanted to help himself to the other can of soda , Sayu came out from Raito's room , after talking to his father .

" Oniichan ! Soda ? woah ! where's mine ? "

" here you go .. " Raito swiftly took the can Ryuuzaki wanted and threw it to Sayu .

" Thanks alot ! By the way , father said that I could come here every week ! " Matsuda's eyes lit brightly . Ryuuzaki , whose eyes is still staring at the soda in Sayu's hands , got up and walked forward to Sayu .

" Sa .. Sayu .. Sayu .. " Ryuuzaki purred as Matsuda stared at them .

" Ryuu .. Ryuuza .. zaki .. kun ..? " Sayu moved backwards .

" Sayu - chan sayu chan "

" Ryuuzaki .. what are you doing : Raito looked up again .

" Sa ..yu .. chan .. sayu ..chan .. " Sayu was so afraid that she dropped the can of soda which Ryuuzaki immediately went to catch it .

" Gotcha ! " Ryuuzaki turned and returned to his seat , siping his soda while Sayu and Matsuda overcame their shock .

" what do you think you are doing ?! " Raito stared at Ryuuzaki

" Aahh .. soda .. "

" Just what are you doing !? "

" Oniichan ? im leaving .. "

" ... " Raito continued to stare at Ryuuzaki .

" aah .. what brand is this ? this soda is good .. " Ryuuzaki avoided Raito 's stare .

" Ryuuzaki ... "

" Yeaps ? " Ryuuzaki was trying to act innocent as he show his puppy eyes look again ..

" Ryuuzaki .. dont give me that look .. "

" why ?? "

" cause .. cause .. cause .. "


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The exception chapt3

* * *

**Disclaimer : IT'S STILL not MINE !

* * *

**

" ... " Ryuuzaki looked at Raito .

" Cause .. you're ho..hot.. "Raito mumbled the next part .

" So you finally think that I'm hot ?.." Ryuuzaki smirked .

" Erm , " Raito blushed , " yea .. yeah .. "

" ooo .. " Ryuuzaki looked up to the ceiling , giving him a pondering look .

At this point of time , Raito suddenly moved himself forward and give Ryuuzaki a chaste kiss on the lips . Ryuuzaki ; of course , was shocked .

" Rai .. Raito .. "

" Yeaps ? " Raito did not looked up .

" You .. you ? kissed me ?.. "

" Yea .. you tried to do that last time .. too , didnt you ? " And Ryuuzaki blushed even more .

" Let's go .. " Raito stood up .

" To where ? " Ryuuzaki asked , pointed to the handcuff that had chained them together for weeks .

" Toilet .. " Raito smirked .

Ryuuzaki followed Raito as he proceed to the toilet . Raito then switched on the shower head .

" Bathing ?.. " Ryuuzaki pointed to the shower head .

" Yeaps .. " Raito smirked .

Raito began to strip pff his shirt as soon as Ryuuzaki uncuff them .

" Arent you washing ? " Raito asked as he put his shirt on the shelf .

" Me ? " Ryuuzaki stared at Raito .

" Yes ,, Remove your shirt before you get wet .. "

" Right .. " Ryuuuzaki began removing his shirt his clothes but when they were removing their trousers , they paused a while to look at each other .

" What ? " Ryuuzaki said .

" No .. nothing .. " Raito walked forward to the wet his whole body while Ryuuzaki stood behind . Watching the person infront of him all the time .

" C'mon in .. " Raito said as he turned slightly to raise his hand and pull Ryuuzaki in .

Ryuuzaki was shocked that how Raito took the initiative but Raito suddenly turned to face him .

" Raito ? "

" Shh .. I dont want to hear anyhting .. especially no .. "

" Ryzuaki was puzzled , but when the moment he has Raito's tongue in his mouth , he understood it all .

" Ouch ! " Raito pushed Ryuuzaki so hard that he slammed onto the wall .

" Rai .. Raito .. are we going a little bit too faster ? " Ryuuzaki asked as Raito was all over him .

The next thing Ryuuzaki knew was that he was on a bed with Raito lying beside him .

" Ahh .. " Raito woke up , yawning .

" Hello .. " Ryuuzaki smiled . looking at the yawning Raito .

Raito said nothing but he crawled and cuddled nearer to Ryuuzaki as Ryuuzaki continued looking at him .

" Ryuuzaki ! are you awake ? " Someone was at the door .

" Ya .. I'm just up .. ' Ryuuzaki replied .

" Could you come out a while ? .."

Ryuuzaki sighed as he got up and dressed himself .

" Raito ?.. I'll be back .. " Ryuuzaki smirked .

* * *

A/N :

You noticed that I didnt add in the most exciting scene .. or at least I think that it is .. you know what i mean . I dont feel like writing that in this chapter .. so it means that there will be more .. in other chapters .. hahas .. i am lacking of inspirations currently .. so chapt4 would probably be out only around next week .. sorry folks .. if you really like that so much .. )


	4. Chapter 4

The Exception chapt4

* * *

**disclaimer : not mine . done ?**

* * *

A/N : I thought that it would be quite hard to write a Raito x Misa .. so i dont think there would be one .. instead i thought that if i put something like Ryuuzaki and Raito are using Misa to make each other jealous .. it would be quite fun .. right ? So , what do you guys think ? If you all still want the Raito x Misa part .. tell me .. or you think there's something more fun to read about .. tell me .. thanks .  
and btw , this chapter would be quite short .. as i'm going for a holiday break with my family .. and i cant write in a vacation mood .. really sorry for you guys .. hahas .. but i'll try really hard ..

* * *

" Ryuuzaki .. the investigation team would like to speak to you .. "

Why must it always be Matsuda ? Ryuuzaki thought of the past times that it was always Matsuda to disturb him .

" Good morn - afternoon .. Ryuuzaki .. " Everyone forgot that it was afternoon as they heard Ryuuzaki had been sleeping .

" .. .. " Ryuuzaki remained silent .

" Erm , it was i who called this meeting today .. " Soichiro Yagami said .

This was not surprising , all meetings held before were all called by him .

" Can .. I was wondering .. can we chain Raito to someone else .. instead ? " Soichiro Yagami did not looked at Ryuuzaki .

Ryuuzaki struggled to remain calm , he could not allow his lover to be chained to someone esele , whoever is it . But Ryuuzaki knew that he could not object , he sensed that Soichiro Yagami knew something about them , if he had objected to the idea , there would be no future of him and Raito ..

* * *

It's short right ? Told you .. hahas .. i'm off to packing my luggages .. byes ! i'll be back to write more .. cya .. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: (PLEASE READ) I'm back i know i hadn't wrote for a long time.. as i'm having a MAJOR writers' block.. GOMEN NASAI!! i'll try to update more.. cause, i'm just back onto writing.. And, btw i think my writing style has changed, so pardon me!!

* * *

"Fine, Soichiro-san, i'm very fine with it. At least i can get that weirdo off me already.." Ryuuzaki forced a smile out.

Matsuda was surprised, but he knew he couldn't expressed a very big expression out; it would expose Ryuuzaki and Raito's forbidden relationship. Soichiro Yagami remained calm, but the pouring sweat betrayed him. After a long silence, then came Soichiro Yagami's statement. Raito was to be chained to Matsuda. Having all eyes on him, Matsuda hardly managed to forced out even a faint smile, instead, one large drip of sweat poured down his face. Ryuuzaki sloppily returned to his room, where his lover was waiting patiently for his return, without any knowledge of their soon parting.

"Ryuuzaki, what was it about?" Raito asked, still sitting on the bed when Ryuuzaki entered the room.

"... ..." Ryuuzaki did not know how to answer Raito, he sat next to Raito, reluctant to raise his head and put his eyes on his lover.

"Ryuuzaki? Ahh... Nevermind, let's play...?" Raito said in a childish and playful manner.

As Raito raised his hand and attempt to cover Ryuuzaki's eyes, Ryuuzaki turned away. Raito continued to try, thinking that Ryuuzaki was just playing. Just as Raito wanted to strip him, Ryuuzaki turned and stared at Raito.

"RAITO! Err.. just ... just... stop that..." Ryuuzaki stammered through the last part as he knew he had shocked Raito when he yelled his name.

"Ryuu... Ryuuza... Ryuuzaki... Ryuuzaki.. look at me... look at me... Ryuuzaki..." Raito tried to make Ryuuzaki look at him; but to no avail.

"RYUUZAKI!! LOOK AT ME!!" Raito cupped Ryuuzaki's face with his hands and forced Ryuuzaki to faced him.

"Daijoubu desu ka (Are you okay)? Ryuuzaki. Daijoubu?" Raito was very worried, especially when Ryuuzaki wanted to look away.

"...Raito... Raito... Raito... let's... let's just forget about all the things we did together... alright..." Ryuuzaki wanted to cry.

Just as Raito wanted to speak, Ryuuzaki covered his mouth. Raito soon kept silent and Ryuuzaki started to help Raito get dressed. He combed his hair, he wiped off the drops of tears which Raito had on his face when he got worried for Ryuuzaki just now. And throughout all those things, they both kept silent. Perhaps to think about what they had done, what they had said, what they never regret, and what they regretted.

It was when Matsuda came in knock on their door, Ryuuzaki finally spoke.

"Raito, let's just forget what we did together... I'm the great detective, you are the suspected murderer. I'm gonna investigate on the kira case. You should be keep 24hours in the jail, but you are here, helping us to investigate, directing us off you. But, i'm not gonna take my eyes off you, kira. I'm just testing you, it seems that you could act and cover yourself up quite good. As i said, i'm not gonna be fool, kira, i'm not as stupid as -" When Ryuuzaki paused to take a breath, Raito broke out in tears.

"STOP IT! STOP ALL THAT!! Naze (why)? Naze?! Why do this to me?! I thought we were real?! Aren't we? Why... Why do this to me now... why... why..." Raito shouted till he had no energy to shout, and was mumbling 'why' all over.

"PIANG! Yagami Raito, you are officially shot dead by the great detective, L!!" Ryuuzaki excalimed.

Raito's whole face was soaked in tears, he did not know what to do except for gripping on to his shirt to relieve stress and the pain he is feeling at that moment. Ryuuzaki then went to wipe off the tears on Raito's face, and said

"Do not fake tears, Kira."

Owari. o6/o6/o7.

* * *

REVIEW please. i seriously need reviews to improve myself. ONEGAI!

p.s: If u review, maybe i'll improve and UPDATE more...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back with my sixth chapter! Are you all happy? hehes xD joking. Honestly, i got abit lost after the 5th chapter, but not as lost as my 4th chapter though. So it would be faster for the upcoming updates, hahas.

* * *

FlashBack from previous chapter:

"STOP IT! STOP ALL THAT!! Naze (why)? Naze?! Why do this to me?! I thought we were real?! Aren't we? Why... Why do this to me now... why... why..." Raito shouted till he had no energy to shout, and was mumbling 'why' all over.

"PIANG! Yagami Raito, you are officially shot dead by the great detective, L!!" Ryuuzaki excalimed.

Raito's whole face was soaked in tears, he did not know what to do except for gripping on to his shirt to relieve stress and the pain he is feeling at that moment. Ryuuzaki then went to wipe off the tears on Raito's face, and said

"Do not fake tears, Kira."

* * *

Raito was devastated. Why must Ryuuzaki do this to him? Why must he give him hope, when Raito thought they could abandoned all of those nonsense and lead a simple an life and let him experience the bitterness of hell after all that? As Raito watch Ryuuzaki walked out of the room, thousand thoughts exploded into his mind. There was a sudden urge to hug the figure that are moving away from him, to stop the figure from moving away, to pull Ryuuzaki back; back into his arms, never leaving him again. But, that was all impossible.

"Do not fake tears, Kira." These few words were haunting Raito, reminding him of his past, the past he thought he and Ryuuzaki could forget, the past, the truth that he was Kira; the truth that he was the mass murderer, the society love, idolise and hate. Raito broke down, he no longer had the energy to speak, no energy even to mumble 'why'.

"Ryuuzaki... Kira..." Raito mumbled in the softest whisper, and he fainted.

The moment Ryuuzaki exited, Matsuda asked how was Raito. Ryuuzaki wore a faint smile, and shut the door tight.

Soichiro Yagami looked relieved, he thought that meeting would calm his feelings down. He had been suspicious of Ryuuzaki and Raito; in his life, there should be no forbidden love, and there's an exception, it wont be for Ryuuzaki and his own son. If there's really something between them, the decision of chaining Raito to Matsuda would separate them; and if there's nothing between them, the investigation still could go on.

When Raito woke up, he was on the sofa in the investigation lounge. Hundreds ray of light entered Raito's eyes, but the eyes does not reflect the light rays as normal eyes would. Raito was pale. In his vision he saw the chain, the chain that had chained him to his lover, the one he had learn to love a few months ago, and the one he just thought he hated; his eyes followed the chain, hoping that he could see Ryuuzaki, as his lover, not the great detective, L. Black trousers, black jacket; this obviously wasn't Ryuuzaki, but who was it? And where was Ryuuzaki? Why was he chained to this black suit-ed guy? Raito was like a child being introduced to the adult society, a bunch of unwanted questions filled his mind.

"Saa... Raito-kun, you are up eh? Yagami-san! Ryuuzaki-san! Raito-kun is -" Raito covered Matsuda's mouth just as he wanted to finish his sentence. Raito was disappointed, it was Matsuda. But why? Could this thing be related to why Ryuuzaki was being cold towards him? But how could it be? Even Raito was a tensai(genius), he wont be able to see the link between it.

"Matsuda, what did you say? Is Raito up? He's been sleeping for a day already." Soichiro Yagami came over.

"Aahh, no sir, i'm just saying Raito-kun is still sleeping for so long..." Matsuda gave him a silly smile.

"Matsuda! This is not funny. Once Raito wakes up, inform me! Before that, a do not want to hear any unnecessary sound! Is that clear?" Soichiro Yagami stared at the silly smiling Matsuda.

"Hai sir, wakarimashita(i understand)." Matsuda continued to smile.

Raito told Matsuda not to tell his father that he had woke up. Raito closed his eyes, he tried to forget about yesterday's happening.

"Kira, i'm watching you..." Raito heard.

OWARI. o7/o6/o7.

* * *

_Why did Ryuuzaki do this?_

**REVIEW** please, i beg you. I'm desperate for reviews, trying to improve on my writing, i need reivews for telling me how the story should go to be better. **ONEGAISHIMASU**! Please click on the 'go' button and type in whatever you think about this fanfic. **ARIGATO**!  
Miracle RainTears :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'll leave everything to the back of the chapter. :D

* * *

FlashBack from previous chapter:

Raito told Matsuda not to tell his father that he had woke up. Raito closed his eyes, he tried to forget about yesterday's happening.

"Kira, i'm watching you..." Raito heard.

* * *

Raito opened his eyes, shocked to hear the words which were still echoing in his ears. Yet, what he only saw, was Matsuda looking at him. Raito wanted to ask him about the vioce he heard, but what would the dumb Matsuda know?

"Kira, i'm watching you..." This vioce, this accent, and this way of talking, obviously belongs to none other than Ryuuzaki. But where was he when Raito opened his eyes? Raito was very confused, and hurt. He slept again, and this time he prayed not to wake up, he did not want to face Ryuuzaki, it reminded him of everything; the fact that he was kira, he was a mass murderer; the fact that they had been so close, yet their distance drifted heavens apart in just a few seconds. It hurt Raito alot.

When Raito finally woke up, it was three in the next morning. Matsuda was still sitting on the couch beside Raito, but sleeping soundly. Raito wanted to get up, but getting up means waking Matsuda. And Raito couldn't possibly let the dumb Matsuda know that he's awake and let him shout out to Soichiro Yagami that he's awake. Raito attempted to unlocked the chain.

"Aaa... Raito-kun, you're awake eh?" Raito had taken the wrong step, Matsuda awoke. But Matsuda was a deep sleeper, it was impossible that such a small move could wake him up. Raito sighed and returned back to his sleeping position; but Matsuda stopped him.

"Raito-kun, i wasn't sleeping. Come, follow me." Matsuda whispered. Raito give Matsuda a look of incomprehension, just as he wanted to open his mouth and speak, Matsuda stopped him again.

"Shh... Raito-kun, just come with me, be careful not to make any noise." Matsuda summoned Raito to follow him, and Raito did.

They arrived at the balcony. Then carefully, Matsuda unlocked the chain and walked off, sliding the door shut behind him. Raito didn't know what was happening, he turn around and look out to the barrier. Someone was there, he walked forward to get a better view.

"Raito-kun..." It was Ryuuzaki. Raito couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Ryuuzaki...?" Raito went forward and take a closer look.

"Raito-kun, it's me. I know I have let you down... I'm really sorry for it...-"

"Ryuuzaki... I knew you didn't mean what you say... Let's... Let's be together... Forever alright? I-" Raito was stopped by Ryuuzaki.

"Stop Raito-kun. Stop it. I mean it what i said. Forget about what had happened between us. I'm sorry." Just as Ryuuzaki wanted to walk out of the balcony, Raito went forward and huggd him from behind.

"Naze(why)... Naze... Why do this to me?"

"..." Ryuuzaki kept silent.

"Answer me. Naze...? Naze...? NAZE?!" Raito continued to hug Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki, naze? Why tell me this now? Don't we have our own forever? Why do this to me? Naze?" Raito was on the verge of crying. He thought Ryuuzaki had loved him, he thought that they'll be together forever, he thought they could forget about all the things that happened before, but why would Ryuuzaki do this to him? And why now?

"NAZE!? DONT WE BELONG TOGTHER?! NAZE?!" Ryuuzaki began to laugh.

"Yagami Raito, may I remind you that a great detective and a mass murderer doesn't fit. In this world, only one would survive, most probably it would be me, L; and you, would be banished to hell..."

OWARI. 1o/o6/o7.

* * *

A/N: How's is it? REVIEW please. Onegai shimasu!! Thanks alot to those who had reviewed. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!! I'll try to update as soon asap! (As long as i see new review, i'll update)  
Miracle RainTears :D 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Back of the chapter.

* * *

FlashBack from previous chapter:

"Ryuuzaki, naze? Why tell me this now? Don't we have our own forever? Why do this to me? Naze?" Raito was on the verge of crying. He thought Ryuuzaki had loved him, he thought that they'll be together forever, he thought they could forget about all the things that happened before, but why would Ryuuzaki do this to him? And why now?

"NAZE!? DONT WE BELONG TOGTHER?! NAZE?!" Ryuuzaki began to laugh.

"Yagami Raito, may I remind you that a great detective and a mass murderer doesn't fit. In this world, only one would survive, most probably it would be me, L; and you, would be banished to hell..."

* * *

Raito couldn't stop crying, he thought he wont be hurt again; perhaps this was his retribution, for being Kira, for killing so many people. Ryuuzaki took of Raito's hands and walked off. Once Matsuda saw Ryuuzaki walked out of the balcony, he went in the chained Raito again.

"Matsuda..." Raito murmured, while Matsuda tried to wipe off the tears on his face.

"Aaa... Raito kun?" Matsuda stopped and looked at Raito.

"Call my father, and everyone. Gather for a meeting." For the first time, Raito's eyes fled with determination and burning flame. Matsuda nodded and settled Raito onto the couch.

"Now. Matsuda. Call everyone now." Raito said, just as Matsuda wanted to sit down.

"But, Raito kun, its 3.30 in the morning!"

"Matsuda, NOW." Raito ordered. And Matsuda went over to call everyone over.

Soon, everyone got up and went into the meeting room where Raito and Matsuda sitting side by side. Raito stood up, summoning his father to come over and sit beside Matsuda.

"So, why call everyone up at this point of time for a unknown meeting?" Soichiro Yagami asked.

"Raito kun called for this meeting..." Matsuda said, looking at Raito.

Everyone was surprised; Raito seldom calls for meetings. Something must have happened.

"I have something to announce..." Raito said as everyone raised their heads up.

"Nani(What)?" Soichiro Yagami asked.

Raito looked across the meeting room, there was someone missing. Someone he wanted to announce this infront of; someone who had just hurt him deep this morning. Ryuuzaki. The simple-minded Matsuda knew what Raito was thinking about for the first time.

"Where's Ryuuzaki?" It was Matsuda who asked, he knew Raito wanted to know too; when Raito looked at Matsuda, he just winked.

"Ohya, where's Ryuuzaki?" Everyone asked, suddenly, the door swung open. It was Ryuuzaki, he sloppily walked into the meeting room, and sat opposite of Raito's seat.

"I wanted to say..." Raito paused and looked at everyone.

"I... I might be Kira..." Everyone was shocked.

"I might be Kira, please put me into the investigation room.

"Raito! What are you talking about?!" Soichiro Yagami shouted.

"Saa.. Souka? Matsuda, bring Raito to the investigation room and turn on the security cameras." Ryuuzaki said, not looking up to meet Raito's eyes. Raito's eyes changed, it had a strange look. There was no sadness in his eyes, anyone normal would freeze to his/her toes when he/she saw the Raito's eyes. It was a strange, yet deadly.

Ryuuzaki... You wanna play with a mass murderer huh? Let Kira play with you, baka...

OWARI. 13.o6.o7.

* * *

A/N: My computer was spoilt, so this update took a longer time.. Gomen ne.. I'll try to update faster next time... And my reviews... so little... Please REVIEW more... ONEGAI.  
Miracle RainTears :D 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know the previous update was short... I don't have much time to update.. School's reopening... I have no choice; but to update when i can. I haven even do my homework! ARGH. However, ENJOY! xD

* * *

FlashBack from previous chapter:

"Raito! What are you talking about?!" Soichiro Yagami shouted.

"Saa.. Souka? Matsuda, bring Raito to the investigation room and turn on the security cameras." Ryuuzaki said, not looking up to meet Raito's eyes. Raito's eyes changed, it had a strange look. There was no sadness in his eyes, anyone normal would freeze to his/her toes when he/she saw the Raito's eyes. It was strange, yet deadly.

Ryuuzaki... You wanna play with a mass murderer huh? Let Kira play with you, baka...

* * *

Matsuda brought Raito into the investigation room and locked him there.  
"Why must you do this, Raito kun?" Matsuda asked. 

"Matsuda, do me a favor, will you?" Raito asked, Staring deep into Matsuda's eyes.

"Yea?" Matsuda was afraid of looking straight into Raito's eyes; it was frightening.

"Tell Ryuuzaki this..." And Raito breathed out some words into Matsuda's ears.

Ryuuzaki... You wanna play with a mass murderer huh? Let Kira play with you, baka... Raito's heart has already died, stabbed a thousand times by Ryuuzaki's words. Revenge now was what Raito want; revenge on Ryuuzaki, for hurting him so much when he needed him most. He hate him.

-PAUSED-  
Important note: From this part onwards, it's gonna be Ryuuzaki's POV(Point Of View.  
-End of PAUSED!!-

Raito's eyes had changed. Ever since the talk at the balcony. But why is that? Did i successfully made him hate me?? After all that i've done, he should hate me now. The look in his eyes, filled with hatred and mystery.

After I agreed to chaining Raito to Matsuda, i had these all planned. After saying all those hurtful words to Raito, i went out and had a small talk with Matsuda.

-Flashback(FB-  
"Now, Matsuda, you've got to help me"  
"Yeh"  
"You should know about me and Raito"  
"Yeh"  
"Let him hate me"  
"Naze(Why"  
"Just let him hate me. I'll tell you what to do next time""Now, go in and check on him"  
-End of FB-

I knew Raito would be devastated if he knows that his father separated us. I know his character, he'll sure hate his father for life. Rather than spoiling his father-son ties, I rather he hate me. I want us together happily with all the others supporting us; not only we two. He would hate me after all the things i'm gonna do.

I found him asleep beside Matsuda; after Matsuda called Yagami-san and my name. I knew he wasn't asleep fully; so i said something to make him hate me more. "Kira, i'm watching you..." I knew these words would certainly haunt Raito, hurting him once again. Yet i chose to say it, as it would make Raito hate me more. Then i told Matsuda to bring Raito to the balcony when he awakes; i knew Raito could sleep for long, especially after all that had happened.

-FB-  
"Matsuda, bring Raito to the balcony tonight or the next morning when he awakes"  
"But how do you know that he will wake up"  
"He will"  
-End of FB-

Then, indeed Raito did wake up. He came to the balcony, and when i saw him; there was sadness yet some ray of hope in his eyes. I lost control of myself, i said what i didn't plan to.

-FB-  
"Raito-kun, it's me. I know I have let you down... I'm really sorry for it...-" "Ryuuzaki... I knew you didn't mean what you say... Let's... Let's be together... Forever alright? I-" I stopped him. I turned back to my logical thinking and continue,  
"Stop Raito-kun. Stop it. I mean what i said. Forget about what had happened between us. I'm sorry." I wanted to leave, yet he hugged me.  
"Naze(why)... Naze... Why do this to me"  
"..." I didn't know how to answer.  
"Answer me. Naze...? Naze...? NAZE"  
"Ryuuzaki, naze? Why tell me this now? Don't we have our own forever? Why do this to me? Naze"  
I didn't know what to answer.  
"NAZE!? DONT WE BELONG TOGTHER?! NAZE"  
I laughed, with an evil sense.  
"Yagami Raito, may I remind you that a great detective and a mass murderer doesn't fit. In this world, only one would survive, most probably it would be me, L; and you, would be banished to hell"  
I hurt him.  
-End of FB-

I went off. I couldn't bear the sight of him crying. Yet i know that after all this he would hate me; which is what it supposed to turn out as. Even he is Kira, he would hate L and would bear to leave this living world.

OWARI. 16/o6/o7.

* * *

A/N: My computer crashed. Lucky i have my stuff in my thumbdrive. So it wont affect my writing, but my updates would be definitely slower. Plus my holiday is ending soon... Gomen nasai. But i'll try to update asap! REVIEW please. Onegai. No Review; No Update policy!! Hehes xD.  
Miracle RainTears :D 


End file.
